You forget yourself
by catybethf
Summary: What if the Hound had saved Sansa instead of Lother Brune?
1. Chapter 1

**_Contains both excerpts from books and show. bold/italics are excerpts. _**

**_Sansa went down the steps and out into the night. A light rain was falling on the remains of the feast, but the air smelled fresh and clean. The memory of her own wedding night with Tyrion was much with her. In the dark, I am the Knight of Flowers, he had said. I could be good to you. But that was only another Lannister lie. A dog can smell a lie, you know, the Hound had told her once. She could almost hear the rough rasp of his voice. Look around you, and take a good whiff. They're all liars here, and every one better than you. She wondered what had become of Sandor Clegane. Did he know that they'd killed Joffrey? Would he care? He had been the prince's sworn shield for years._**

**_She stayed outside for a long time. When at last she sought her own bed, wet and chilled, only the dim glow of a peat fire lit the darkened hall. There was no sound from above. The young singer sat in a corner, playing a slow song to himself. One of her aunt's maids was kissing a knight in Lord Petyr's chair, their hands busy beneath each other's clothing. Several men had drunk themselves to sleep, and one was in the privy, being noisily sick. Sansa found Bryen's old blind dog in her little alcove beneath the steps, and lay down next to him. He woke and licked her face. "You sad old hound," she said, ruffling his fur._**

**_ "Alayne." Her aunt's singer stood over her. "Sweet Alayne. I am Marillion. I saw you come in from the rain. The night is chill and wet. Let me warm you."_**

**_The old dog raised his head and growled, but the singer gave him a cuff and sent him slinking off, whimpering._**

**_"Marillion?" she said, uncertain. "You are … kind to think of me, but … pray forgive me. I am very tired."_**

**_"And very beautiful. All night I have been making songs for you in my head. A lay for your eyes, a ballad for your lips, a duet to your breasts. I will not sing them, though. They were poor things, unworthy of such beauty." He sat on her bed and put his hand on her leg. "Let me sing to you with my body instead."_**

**_She caught a whiff of his breath. "You're drunk."_**

**_"I never get drunk. Mead only makes me merry. I am on fire." His hand slipped up to her thigh. "And you as well."_**

**_"Unhand me. You forget yourself."_**

**_"Mercy. I have been singing love songs for hours. My blood is stirred. And yours, I know … there's no wench half so lusty as one bastard born. Are you wet for me?"_**

**_"I'm a maiden," she protested._**

**_"Truly? Oh, Alayne, Alayne, my fair maid, give me the gift of your innocence. You will thank the gods you did. I'll have you singing louder than the Lady Lysa."_**

**_Sansa jerked away from him, frightened. "If you don't leave me, my au — my father will hang you. Lord Petyr."_**

**_"Littlefinger?" He chuckled. "Lady Lysa loves me well, and I am Lord Robert's favorite. If your father offends me, I will destroy him with a verse." He put a hand on her breast, and squeezed. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes. You wouldn't want them ripped, I know. Come, sweet lady, heed your heart — "_**

A rush of panic ran through Sansa with haste she moved from the bed and towards the exit of the alcove in hopes to leave Marillion staggering behind her. However Marillion's reflexes were not as slowed as Sansa would have hoped and Marillion grabbed her arm jerking her back from the door outside. Sansa and Marillion now stood in the center of the alcove, Sansa hand came up defensively hitting Marillion across the jaw. In response he back his hand hard across her face, sending her falling backward onto the ground. Sansa's head hit the floor with a hard thud, Marillion was quickly there kneeling over her. Marillion's hands came up to hold the sides of her head lifting and smacking it hard against the floor in one fluid motion. The room around her became fuzzy, and Sansa was struggling hard to make sense of her surroundings. A sharp pain ran through Sansa's skull before the room went dark around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Something soft and wet came across Sansa's cheek, the sensation made Sansa flinch in response. Sansa opened her eyes to see old eyes, and wet snout looking down on her. Sansa raised her hand and the old blind dog. "You left me old hound." _How did I get in bed? _Sansa began to think back onto what had happened, she remembered seeing Marillion on top of her and the sharp pain in her head. Sansa's eyes took in her surroundings. Sansa laid on her bed in the alcove, the entire room shrouded in shadows, except a small sliver of moonlight coming through the crack in the door. Sansa moved the blanket off herself to stand when her eyes fell on her dress. Fear and dread filled her entire being as she saw the blood stained both her dress and blankets. Sansa hands came up to clasp over her mouth. "No…. No… oh… Gods please…no" she begged coming to her feet and nearly falling to her knees.

"It's not yours, girl." A voice came from the darkness.

Sansa could hear her heart beating in her ears, someone else was in the room. Who could it be? What had he said? It's not mine? What's not? The blood? "What?" Sansa whispered.

"The blood. 's not yours."

Nausea filled Sansa. "Is he…"

"Dead? Yes."

"Oh gods." Sansa felt as though she was going to be sick. Sansa suddenly had to uncontrollable urge to rid herself of the blood that stained her clothes. Frantically Sansa reached for a wash rag and began scrubbing her dress. "Oh Gods." She repeated trying to keep the bile from rising in her throat. Sansa lit a small candle and immediately walked behind her panel changing wall with a clean dress and a wash rag. As she washed the blood from her skin Sansa began to calm herself and become very aware of the other person in the small room, while she knew he could not see her that did not comfort her.

Sansa searched the room with the light that illuminated from the small candle until her eyes fixated on a large figure resting on the floor. "Who are you?" Sansa was too afraid to walk any closer as she strained her eyes to make out anything about the figure that would give away his identity.

The man rose to his feet and Sansa's eyes immediately fell to the scar that covered half his face. "The Hound. They said you were dead."

"They say a lot of things." Sansa felt an immediate panic. Had he recognized her? Why was he here?

"Well. I thank you for your help, my father will reward you handsomely. If you'll excuse me." Sansa spoke quickly hoping to leave before he could see her up close.

"Father?" Sandor responded.

"Oh… Uh... Yes. Lord Petyr Baelish." Sansa spoke anxiously.

"Uh huh…"

"Yes. Well I umm should go get him."

Sandor caught Sansa's arm. "Well way I see it, I saved you. Shouldn't you be the one to reward me?"

"Ser, I beg your pardon, but I believe you forget yourself." Sansa tried pulling away but his grip was iron clad. Sandor backed Sansa into a wall, and forcing her to drop the candle in her hand. Sandor's foot came down to stomp out the flame. Sansa could feel his breath hot on her face. "Please… My father…"

"Your father was a traitor before Ilyn Pane took his head."

"You're mistaken. My name is Alayne Stone. I'm the bastard child of Lord Petyr Baelish." Sansa's skin felt like it was on fire.

"Little bird has learned a new song to sing."

Sansa jerked her arm forcefully from his grip. "I'm not your little bird anymore." Sandor stepped closer, pressing Sansa hard against the wall.

"Aye. You're a woman now… and still singing stupid songs…." Sandor's eyes ran down Sansa's body and back up as he spoke. Anger poured through Sansa and her hand came up to meet Sandor's face, but he caught mid swing and forcing it against the wall above her head. "You know… I've save you twice now… I'd say that entitles me to something… Don't you?"

Sandor's hand slowly began to pull Sansa's skirts up so that his hand ran across her bare thigh causing Sansa's breath to catch in her throat. Every ounce of fear that Sansa had felt melted away, her only thoughts were to the way his hand felt on her skin. Sandor's hands cupped Sansa's bum lifting her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, Sansa responded by locking her ankles so she would not fall. Sansa could feel the extent of his arousal as he pressed against her. Sandor's lips came to meet Sansa's forcibly, Sansa's entire being froze. Sandor's tongue flicked across her lips and she open hesitantly for him. Anxiety flowed through Sansa, her heart was beating rapidly, her head was spinning, she couldn't help but to let out a small sigh has his tongue explored her mouth. Sandor let out a low grunt as Sansa flicked her tongue back at his. Sandor fiddled with the laces on her dress as Sansa's hand came up to wrap around his throat, pushing him away and breaking the kiss.

"Please." She begged softly. "You can't ask this of me." She breathed heavily.

Sandor's hand came up to claim one of Sansa's breasts as his lips grazed her neck, while Sandor's other hand untied the ribbons of her small clothes, dropping the fabric to the floor. Sandor's hands fumbling with the laces of his breeches as his lips found Sansa's again. The feel of his lips against hers made Sansa's entire body shake, anxiety pour through Sansa as he positioned his manhood to her opening. Sansa snapped out of the lust filled psychosis, she began to struggle feebly.

"Please Sandor." Sandor's movements halted in the darkness Sansa could only feel his reaction against her. Sandor's breathe was coming out in long inhales and short exhales, his grip on her was hurting almost unbearable, and Sansa could feel his eyes piercing her through the night. Sansa raised her hand up to cup Sandor's cheek but the moment her hand grazed his skin Sandor stepped back from the wall. Sansa thought she was going to fall but Sandor simply released her hand and moved his hand behind her back for support in two strides he was bumming against the bed. Sandor then truly did drop her and not gently on to her bed before walking away. Sansa listened to his steps for a moment as he retreated.

"Sandor?" She whispered when the door opened and a dim blue light spilled through the night.

Sandor turned to face her but did not speak.

"Please don't leave me alone." She breathed softly.

"Little bird doesn't know what she want?"

"I only mean… I'm scared."

"And you feel safer with me here?" He asked, when she nodded he continued. "Let me tell you something little bird… In this world you're going to have to learn to protect yourself, or die…or worse." Sandor strode out the door, slamming it hard behind him and leaving Sansa consumed in darkness.


End file.
